


El Diario de John, Sobreviviré

by lolaarlo



Series: El Diario de John [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No pensé que haría una segunda parte del fic que fue para el reto del foro de I am Sherlocked del año pasado donde estoy. Pero cuando acabé el segundo libro, pensé que debería hacerla porque me encantó el segundo libro y si no la hacía pues me sentía mal conmigo misma y también con vosotros queridos lectores. Vamos hacerlo y aquí vamos. Si no queréis spoilers no leáis e ir al fic El Diario de John y leerlo antes que este. Comenzamos:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enero

**Enero:**

Desde que Sherlock y yo nos prometimos han pasado meses. No sé cuándo piensa Sherlock poner fecha al enlace. He mirado mucho para la boda y no he llamado a nadie porque no sé qué decir.  
Ahora está durmiendo, que guapo es cuando duerme. Me encanta. Me siento en la silla libre y me limito a observarle.

— John, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? - me pregunta molesto por mirarle dormir.  
Me levanto y voy a la cocina. Donde me preparo un café. Acto seguido Sherlock aparece duchado y vestido, me da un cachetazo en el culo y yo doy un pequeño salto sonriendo.  
Cuando salimos de mi apartamento, nos damos un beso y cada uno va por su lado. Aunque yo antes de que desaparezca le mando un mensaje y aparece a mi lado para volverme a besar.  
Llego 5 minutos tarde al trabajo. Pero no me importa. Ni que mi jefe se cabree ni nada. Tengo un prometido y es lo que cuenta. Estoy feliz con él.  
"¿Le llamo o espero a qué él lo haga?" Me pregunto jugueteando con el teléfono de mi mesa. Al final le llamo.  
Mi jefe aparece y hace que corte la llamada algo molesta. Sonrió forzado y luego voy a su despacho. Soy un periodista íntegro. No voy a desperdiciar tiempo hablando de estupideces.  
Al final no ha dicho estupideces. Me ha alabado por mi último programa. Me alegro.

Los días pasan hasta que quedo con mis amigos.  
—  ¿Qué tal con Sherlock Holmes? - me pregunta el odioso de Anderson que se nos acercó cuando nos vio sentados hablando amistosamente.  
—  Bien - comento con una sonrisa.  
—  Pues le vi con Greg Lestrade - "¿Quién?" Me auto pregunto algo furioso por dentro, pero no por fuera - un joven de 24 años muy atractivo. Mejor dicho muy sexy. Una joven con unos pectorales bien definidos y marcados 

Me pregunto qué haría con él, no me quiero poner celoso, pero es que es como estoy ahora. Así que cuando descubro donde vive ese tal Greg Lestrade voy a su casa y llamó al timbre después de haberme caído en los matorrales. Mi pastosidad no tiene límites.

—  Hola, tú debes de ser John Watson - que sepa mi nombre me abruma - pasa.

Me hace pasar y veo a Sherlock allí de pie frente a una tabla de gráficos.

 — ¡¿John?! - pregunta mi prometió sorprendido - ¿qué haces aquí?   
 — Nada, el estúpido - comento y me marcho intentando que no se noten mis lágrimas que empiezan a caer.

Camino por la calle, llegó a mi coche y me subo a él. Conduzco hasta casa y allí me tiro en el sofá.

Llaman al timbre, sin ganas pregunto quién es. Cuando sé que es Sherlock no sé qué hacer. Al final opto por bajar y aclararlo en la calle.

 — Siento que te sintieras celoso antes - comenta mientras se frota las manos, ya que tiene algo de frío - pero yo te quiero a ti. Solo quiero pasar mi vida contigo. Ser felices.

  
Aquello hace que mis lágrimas salgan de mis ojos, le abrace y luego le bese. La gente nos mira y me da igual.  
Le agarro de la corbata y le hago subir a mi casa. Donde lo hacemos.  
Los días pasan y la rutina es aburrida. Sherlock no me llama y me espero de esa actitud no sea algo habitual.  
Cuando por fin me llama, no le cojo el teléfono porque no estoy en casa.  
Escucho su mensaje.  
Siento no haberte llamado ni mensajeado. Pero te compensaré. Sherlock.  
Me siento derrotado en el sofá y luego pienso en el mensaje que me ha dejado en el contestador.  
Cojo el diario nuevo y me pongo a escribir. Llevo poco, pero me gusta empezar uno nuevo, es el tercero que empiezo.  
Este año no voy a contar lo que bebo, ni lo que fumo, solo lo que adelgazo o engordo. Peso a día 31 de Enero unos 58 kilos, mucho, no me gusta. Novios: por el momento uno y dudosamente estable.

**Hasta aquí el primer mes. Espero que os haya gustado. Tanto como si no, dejarme review.**


	2. Febrero

**Febrero:**

Segundo mes del año. A ver que me depara. Es corto. Espero que Sherlock haga algo por San Valentín, si no le mato. No, es coña. Nunca podría matarle, no soy esa clase de hombre.

Sherlock me dice una vez que quedamos en mi casa para comer que no podrá pasar San Valentín conmigo, tiene que pasar unas semanas en la sede de Nueva York del bufete de abogados y me pongo triste.

Se levanta, toca la mejilla, me sonríe y me besa.

— No estés triste - me dice - ya sabes que te compensaré. Tenlo por seguro.

— Vale - le devuelvo el beso y sonrió mientras termino de comer.

Terminamos de comer, llamo a los chicos y les comentó que pasa. Cuando me dicen que ira Greg Lestrade a trabajar con él a la sede de Nueva York esas semanas, me pongo de nuevo celoso. Que no me está gustado ese tal Greg Lestrade y eso que no le conozco.

Propósitos para no pasar un día de San Valentín en casa solo, triste y borracho:

1 Ir a cenar con los chicos y con mi mejor amiga.

2 Irnos de fiesta hasta las tantas a bares y locales para solteros. Aunque no lo estoy, este San Valentín si lo estoy.

Buenos propósitos para el día 14. Vamos a calmarnos.

Llamo a los chicos, les digo que he reservado en un sitio para solteros para el día de San Valentín y les apetece.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, pero cuando Sherlock me llama y me dice que cuando regrese me dará la sorpresa, el nudo en la garganta se me pasa.

Paso San Valentín con los chicos y disfrutamos de un día de solterones treintañeros. Sherlock ni me ha llamado, ni mensajeado ni mandando una postal. Solo tengo una de mi ex - jefe, Jim Moriarty y no me gusta eso.

Unos días después de San Valentín, recibo una carta con una nota que pone:

_Usa ese billete para ir a esquiar. Te espero allí._

No pone de quien es, pero lo intuyo. Con lo que me preparo y voy.

En el aeropuerto de destino, le veo y sonrió. Nos besamos y vamos al hotel.

Cuando estoy con los esquís, me encuentro a Greg Lestrade.

— John, encantado de que estés aquí - me dice y yo me pongo celoso porque este se acerca mucho a Sherlock - me alegro que le invitaras.

— Gracias a ti por la recomendación - responde "mi novio" - me alegra que estemos todos aquí.

Sin saber muy bien que pasa, me muevo y sin querer me engancho con el telesilla y voy colgando por él hasta que me caigo en la nieve y Greg una vez que ha bajado la pista me mira y se ríe un poco en silencio, como si fuera gracioso.

Me quito los esquís, me levanto y voy hacia la cafetería. Sherlock me sigue.

— ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta, como si me importa que pregunte.

— Mira, ve con tus compañeros y sobre todo con Greg Lestrade - le respondo enfadado - a mi déjame en paz y tranquilo tomando algo. No estoy para mimos y cariños.

Después de ese momento estuvo todo lo que quedaba de mes sin hablarme y eso me fastidio.

Bueno, este mes me he peleado mucho con Sherlock y eso no me gusta nada. Todo me sale mal. No he adelgazado ni 100 gramos, al contrario, he engordado un kilo. Parezco una bola rodante.

**Espero que el segundo capítulo de esta segunda parte os guste. Tanto como si os gusta como si no, dejarme alguna review.**


	3. Marzo

**Marzo:**

A ver si este mes mejora. Necesito mejoría en mi vida. Mi jefe me llama a su despacho y allí me dice de todo. Hasta que si no le doy frescas ideas a principios de Abril me despedirá.

Bueno, aun tengo un mes para pensar. No agobiarse ahora es mejor. Termina el curro y me voy a correr, necesito despejarme. Antes paso por casa a cambiarme.

Corro hasta encontrar a Sherlock en un restaurante con Greg, a través del espejo les veo sonreír y reírse con lo que cierro las manos como puños y contengo mis lágrimas.

Sherlock me ve y para no montar una escena me pongo a correr, pero Sherlock está en mejor estado físico que yo y me alcanza.

— John, te lo puedo explicar - yo niego con la cabeza - Greg y yo empezamos a salir hace poco.

Eso hace que me derrumbe y empiece a llorar, vale que soy un hombre, pero el hombre de mis sueños me ha dejado y eso me duele.

— Pensé que no sería nada, pero empezamos a tontear hasta que acabamos besándonos y hasta acostándonos - aquello es mucho para mi, demasiado - se que tuve que decirte algo, pero no sabía que decirte. No sabía cual sería el mejor momento.  
— Bueno, no pasa nada. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ya me voy yo, quédate con Greg, que seáis felices y tengáis una vida junta mejor que la que nosotros tuvimos - comento sin perder la compostura que perdí hace unos minutos atrás - y por los planes no pasa nada. No hay nada que cancelar, no había nada puesto en marcha.

Con esas palabras me voy a casa, pero antes paso por un Subway donde compro seis galletas gigantes de pepitas de chocolate, luego entro en un Starbucks donde me cojo un chocolate caliente bien cargado de nata para llevar. Con mi pequeño botín me voy a casa. Donde me lo como mientras llamo a los chicos por Skype y se lo comento todo.

— Es un completo imbécil - comenta mi mejor amigo - Greg a tu lado es un -1, tú vales el triple que él. Sherlock no sabe valorarte.

Después de la sesión de risoterapia por Skype empiezo a organizar mi vida de soltero y me la imagino leyendo todos los manuales de solteros que quiero leer y las fiestas a las que quiero asistir.

Los días van pasando y mi vida se me haciendo más clara. Las ideas para mi jefe van saliendo y esperemos que alguna le guste.

Hoy es la reunión, los nervios se pueden observar en mi, la casa patas arriba y yo ya me he tomado dos tazas bien cargadas de café.

Llega la reunión y lo primero que hace mi jefe es preguntarme a mí.

— Bien señor Watson, ¿qué ideas fresca y nueva nos trae? - pregunta con una sonrisa que me da miedo.

— Mi primera idea es la siguiente: Como vivir tu vida una vez que te han dejado sin caer en la depresión - me mira y me pregunta - pues con una serie de consejos que podríamos dar en mi sección diariamente.

Después de estar media hora explicándole de todo. Acepta mi idea. Una hora más tarde acaba la reunión.

Miremos el mes desde el lado positivo, le ha gustado a mi jefe mi idea. Pero por el lado malo he engordado un kilo y medio y me ha dejado Sherlock. Pero no pasa nada, Sherlock se lo pierde. Abril espero que sea mejor, es el cumple de mi mejor amigo y eso va a ser una gran fiesta. Ya me la imagino.

**Pues hasta aquí el mes de Marzo, un mes malo para ambos, esperemos que vuelvan a estar juntos. Dejar reviews, que no os lleva mucho y hacéis feliz a una escritora. Tanto positivas como constructivas.**


	4. Abril

**Abril:**

Aunque el año no empezara bien, puede mejorar. Que no falte positividad.  
Lo primero que haré será ir a un especialista para quitarme los kilos que me sobran y escribir. Si, quiero escribir algo para no pensar en quien yo me se.

Mi madre me llama, es el cumpleaños de su amiga y habrá que ir. Porque si no voy me estará diciendo de todo y sobre todo pensará que no voy porque no quiero ver a los padres de Sherlock.

Pido cita en el endocrino y eso hace que mi vida empiece a cambiar a mejor, estar lejos de Sherlock me ha ayudar a mejorar física y mentalmente.

Cuando se va acercando el cumpleaños de Mara, así se llama la amiga de mi madre, me llama para decirme que su marido ha invitado a Sherlock y a su nuevo novio. Me dice que no me preocupe, que ella me cuidará y no hará que me hunda. Eso me anima. Aunque me da igual ver a Sherlock, ya no siento nada. Ya es agua pasada, bien pasada.

El día del cumpleaños me presento en casa de Mara con un paquete para la cumpleañera y otro para la pequeña Serra, así se llama la hija de Mara y con la que me llevo bien.

— Que mono regalándole también a la pequeña - cuando me doy la vuelta veo a Sherlock. Sonrío como si nada y luego voy con la pequeña a que habrá su regalo.  
—  ¿Te gusta? - le pregunto una vez que ha visto la muñeca. Me abraza y luego me da un beso en la mejilla.  
—  Gracias por todo John - me dice Mara agradecida por los regalos - no debías haberte molestado.

Pero lo hice, primero porque quise ser una buena persona con la pequeña Serra y luego porque quería demostrarle a Sherlock que soy mejor que Greg, el que casi no ha dejado respirar a Sherlock, siempre pegado como una lapa.

—  John, fui tonto - Mara nos deja a solas y yo la miro alejarse sabiendo que no debería habernos dejado a solas - debí habértelo dicho de otra manera. Solo quiero que ahora seamos amigos.

— Me pensaré lo de ser amigos, - le digo en un tono superior y pasota - porque ahora soy gente muy ocupada. Ahora debo centrarme en mi faceta de escritor.

Me mira interesado, como si le fuera a dejar leer algo de lo que escribo. Pero no, hacerlo sería un error. Porque si lee lo que escribo sabría que hablo de nosotros como pareja, aunque no diga nuestros nombres.

Greg aparece, le dice a mi ex - prometido que se quiere ir, Sherlock me dice que me lo piense, se despide de todos y se va con su nuevo novio de allí.

Veo la escusa perfecta para meterme en el baño a llorar.

—  John, no debes llorar por ese impresentable. No te quería lo suficiente - Mara me anima  desde el otro lado de la puerta - mañana quedaremos tú y yo para ir de compras. Una mente como la tuya es buena para ir a comprar.

Aceptó con pocas ganas, pero ir con ella hará que no piense tanto en Sherlock y ella podrá ayudarme a fijarme en otros chicos.

El día que paso con Mara es bueno, he pensado poco en Sherlock y eso es bueno. Los días siguientes tampoco pienso mucho en él y eso me gusta, me centro en perder peso y en escribir; aunque lo segundo lo llevo peor, porque he dejado el tema con el que estaba porque sino pensaba mucho en quien no debo y buscar otro tema es difícil, la inspiración no cae del cielo.

Acaba un mes de locos y acaba bien, menos el día que vi a Sherlock, pero poco a poco todo se estabiliza y eso me gusta.

**Bueno, Abril se acabó, ¿qué veremos en Mayo? Solo yo lo se :P. Bueno, dejarme reviews, tanto positivas como constructivas.**


	5. Mayo

**Mayo:**

Empieza el quinto mes del calendario, celebramos el segundo fin de semana del mes de manera loca y desfasada el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo, organizar cosas no es lo mío, pero no se me ha dado mal, todos han disfrutado y eso es lo que importa.

Sigo quedando con Mara, es una buena persona y sobre todo me ayuda a olvidarme de quien no debe ser nombrado. Le hemos apodado Voldermort como el malo de Harry Potter y cada vez que lo decimos nos reímos y eso me gusta.

— Vamos a Tailandia – me comenta mi mejor amigo – me han regalado dos billetes y quiero llevarte – dudo en que decirle – y no me vas a decir que no. Mañana nos vamos.

— ¿Tan pronto? – asombrado por la fecha del viaje me voy a preparar mi maleta y todo lo que necesite para la semana de vacaciones locas que mi mejor amigo me tiene preparada en el país exótico. Llamo a mi jefe y le dijo que voy a estar fuera una semana y me acepta las vacaciones a sabiendas de que se lo digo con poca antelación. Pero se que luego me tocará trabajar un poco más de lo normal por irme a lo loco.

A la mañana siguiente mi mejor amigo me viene a buscar, yo todavía tengo la maleta sin cerrar, porque no cierra, demasiadas cosas he metido que no den calor y algún que otro libro para no aburrirme en los viajes en avión o por las noches. Me ayuda y entre ambos la conseguimos cerrar después de un buen rato intentándolo.

Cogemos el metro para ir al aeropuerto, una vez allí, nos disponemos a embarcar. Cuando miramos los billetes, no nos ha tocado juntos y eso no nos gusta, que son más de 10 horas de vuelo. A él le ha tocado al lado de un adonis rubio y a mi al lado de un señor que se parece a Homer de los Simpsons o como se escriban.

El vuelo se me hace eterno entre las ganas de mi compañero de asiento de ir al baño o de roncar como un loco, no me puedo concentrar en mi novela, ya que ahora se más o menos de que tratará. Cuando por fin aterrizamos mi mejor amigo me presenta al adonis con él que ha estado coqueteando todo el viaje y yo me presento.

Da la casualidad de que ambos estaban leyendo el mismo libro y que nos vamos a hospedar en el mismo hotel. Demasiada, diría yo.

Estamos en Tailandia, en un hotel en la playa, donde mis preocupaciones deben ser cero o bajas. Una vez en el hotel, miro por la ventana y diviso el mar, respiro profundamente y el olor a salitre me inunda las fosas nasales, como me gusta.

Abrazo a mi mejor amigo y le doy las gracias por elegirme a mí para este viaje. Me dice que no hace falta que le de las gracias, pero yo he querido hacerlo.

 Pasamos una semana con el adonis, mi mejor no se separa de él ni para ir al baño, parece que se quiere que el adonis le haga el año salvajemente en la playa, visitamos ciudades cercanas y una o dos importantes. Y entre todo lo que caminamos, nos da tiempo para cenar los tres y luego darnos un baño en el agua. Como las habitaciones tienen cocina, un día nos cocina el adonis y no se que le hecha a la comida que todo me da vueltas, me río más de lo normal, digo más burradas que de costumbre y hasta me bañó desnudo y no me importa que me vea la gente.

Al día siguiente me cuenta mi mejor amigo que el adonis había puesto maría en la comida y por eso me encuentro pesado. Me enseña un regalo que le hizo el adonis y como no cabe en su maleta me lo mete en la mía para poder irnos al aeropuerto y a casa de nuevo. Ya extraño a Mara y al resto de mis amigos.

Estamos pasando el control de seguridad con las maletas, ya que no tenemos contratado el servicio de maleta en cabina, no se que pasa, solo se que me piden que abra mi maleta. ¿No por qué? Pero cuando veo que uno de los perros está ladrando y olfateando como un loco la maleta me asusto.

Mi mejor amigo me mira y yo le digo que no se detenga que me reuniré con él en la puerta de embarque enseguida.

Abro la maleta y uno de los policías me requisa el regalo que le hizo el adonis a mi mejor amigo. El perro lo olfatea y ladra más fuerte que antes; con lo que el policía lo rompe y encuentra dentro un pequeño cargamento de heroína.

Les explicó la verdad, pero no me creen, así que me esposan y me llevan al furgón policial que tienen en la entrada del aeropuerto. He dejado solo a mi mejor amigo y no he podido decirle nada.

Llegamos a la comisaría, donde me hacen fotos y me toman declaración de los hechos acaecidos para tener medio kilo de heroína en una figurita con forma de Buda.

— Pasará aquí una buena temporada señor Watson – me dice un guardia de la prisión, si es que a eso se le puede llamar prisión – entre 20 y 25 años.

Tanto tiempo no aguantaré, necesitaré un milagro para salir antes de allí y poder volver a mi vida cuanto antes. Me llevan a una celda donde hay alrededor de unos 20 hombres, a cada cual más miserable que yo. Me miran, me comentan como se llaman y los motivos por los que están allí metidos. Por robar una barra de pan para alimentar a su esposa e hijos, uno lleva allí 2 años y le quedan por cumplir 4 más. Que país más duro en cuanto a leyes.

Lo que queda de mes lo paso en la celda con mis 20 compañeros, me he aprendido el nombre de algunos y me preguntan como es vivir en otro país y yo les cuento.

Quiero volver a casa, quiero poder ducharme en condiciones y hacer las cosas que me gustan.

**Espero que el mes de Mayo os haya gustado, se aceptan reviews positivas y constructivas.**

**Facebook: Fairy Cosplay**


	6. Junio

**Junio:**

Sigo encerrado en prisión y se que más o menos estamos a 10 de Junio, un maldito mes llevo ya. Suspiro. Miro a mis compañeros que están jugando a las cartas, me dicen de unirme, pero paso, prefiero estar en una esquina pensando en que estará pasando a mis amigos y a mi familia.

Un guardia abre la puerta de la celda y me llama, todos proyectan sus miradas en mí yo sin saber que hacer, me levanto y camino detrás del guardia, me deja en una habitación donde hay una mesa y dos sillas. Espero allí sentado a saber para qué.

Cuando mi paciencia se agota veo a Sherlock, más guapo de lo normal y después de una visual rápida, miro al suelo, no quiero que me vea en mi estado, me niego a que esté allí. Me pellizco para ver si es un sueño que esté allí, pero los pellizcos me duelen, así que no es un sueño y suspiro resentido.

— Hola John, se que te preguntarás que hago aquí. Seré breve, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo – aquellas palabras hacen que le mire a sus preciosos ojos – estoy aquí porque soy tu abogado y quiero ayudarte a salir de aquí cuanto antes. Estamos buscando al que te ha metido en esto, tu mejor amigo nos está ayudando con todo lo que recuerda del hombre para poder arrestarlo pronto y que vuelvas a Londres. Si te preguntas porqué ayudo yo, porque es mi deber como abogado ayudar a los amigos y porque te debo esto como favor por haberte engañado.

— Gracias por lo que estás haciendo, pero podías haberte ahorrado la última parte, porque duele recordar como me engañaste – digo y esbozo una tímida sonrisa, cuando voy a decirle algo más, uno de los guardias le dice a Sherlock que se acabó el tiempo, que ya no puede seguir hablando conmigo y yo me hundo – te quiero – susurro antes de irme.

Regreso a la celda donde mis compañeros me preguntan que ha pasado y les cuento. Se alucinan por la actitud de Sherlock y le llaman de todo. Eso hace que me relaje un poco y no piense tanto en él, aunque en el fondo si pienso en él, le sigo queriendo y lo se, porque mientras esperaba unos segundos a que me llevaran de regreso a la celda susurré te quiero. Estaba más guapo que de costumbre y no tuve ni tiempo para preguntarle si seguía con el tal Greg, una pena, porque así no se si cuando consiga regresar a Londres tenga o no oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo con él.

Pasan los días y yo sigo entre esas paredes raras de la que se supone que es una celda, durmiendo en un sitio pequeño del suelo, tapado son una manta que ni me tapa del todo. Aunque no duermo toda la noche, ya que me desvelo y me quedo pensando en las cosas que han pasado desde que conozco a Sherlock.

Necesito salir de allí y si no lo hago, empezaré a explotar. Lo único que he conseguido allí dentro es fumar, es algo que hizo que mis nervios se calmaran algo, mis compañeros conseguían tabaco de manera fácil, pero no se como, nunca lo pregunté.

**Hasta aquí Junio, este es el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir. Espero sus reviews tanto positivas como constructivas.**

**Facebook: Fairy Cosplay**


	7. Julio

**Julio:**

Este es uno de los meses más calurosos del año y yo me encuentro en uno de los países donde el calor es agotador. No quiero seguir mucho aquí. Un milagro necesito para salir de aquí y regresar a mi mullida cama de la que no saldré en semanas.

— Ya pasó todo, de verdad, estás entre amigos – me dice Asan, uno de mis compañeros de celda y yo sonrió tímidamente.

— Gracias por los ánimos – respondo y me levanto para ir a jugar a las cartas, jugamos al póker, les he enseñado yo a jugar para que puedan divertirse de alguna manera allí dentro.

A mitad del mes, la celda se abre y me llaman. Pienso en que es Sherlock pidiendo de nuevo verme para aclarar cosas pero no lo es. Me voy de allí, me mandan de vuelta escoltado al aeropuerto, donde con mis pertenencias regreso a casa en un avión. Antes de eso, les he regalado a mis compañeros de celda tabaco y dos juegos de cartas para que puedan jugar más y todos al poker o a los diversos juegos que les enseñé. Me despido de todos y en especial de Asan, al que le prometo verle cuando salga, ya que me dio su dirección para ir a verle en 3 años.

En el aeropuerto, no solo me esperan mis amigos y familiares, también la prensa para que cuente que me ha pasado y si estoy bien, mi madre habla por mí, acaparando toda la atención. Típico en ella, siempre siendo el centro de atención para todo.

Miro a mí alrededor, los flashes de las cámaras me atontan un poco, mi padre me agarra mientras mis amigos me llevan el equipaje. Busco a Sherlock, pero no lo encuentro y me decepciono un poco.

Mis padres insisten en llevarme a casa, pero les digo que prefiero irme con mis amigos y que ya quedaría con ellos en otro momento, necesito ponerme al día antes con mis amigos que con ellos, es la verdad, aunque duela. Porque mis padres no tienen mucho que contar interesante y mis amigos si.

Llegamos a mi piso, porque claro, necesito dejar las cosas y descansar bien en mi cama y así pronto me podrán dejar descansar. Me miro a mi alrededor, han recogido la casa un poco, comparada a como la tenía cuando me fui.

— ¿Alguna novedad? – pregunto encendiendo un cigarrillo.

— Muchas, a ver por donde empiezo – mi mejor amigo me responde y mira a los demás – como sabrás, Sherlock fue quien te sacó de la cárcel – asiento sentado en el cómodo sofá de mi piso – pues te sacó al no verte el día que volvíamos, porque por lo que me dijo ese día, lo había dejado con Greg porque le había engañado con su mejor amigo –estaba alucinando un montón – y porque me dijo que tú habías sido la única persona que nunca le había traicionado.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me empecé a procesar lo que me decía mi mejor amigo. Sherlock me había sacado por amor, era lo más bonito que nadie había hecho por mi.

— ¿Alguna novedad más? – no quería saber nada más, solo correr por las calles de Londres a casa de Sherlock, pero no lo hice por respeto a todos.

— Si – mi mejor amiga dijo – mientras estuviste encarcelado, tu jefe dijo que no te iba a despedir – un alivio saber que seguía conservando el trabajo en la televisión – y como no tenías como pagar el alquiler, Sherlock lo pagó por ti.

— ¿Cómo? – Salté del sofá y me vuelvo a llegar una mano a cabeza – explicarme eso ahora

— Lo que oyes, que se empeñó en pagarlo para que no perdieras tu casa – ahora quiero ir a verle si o si – antes de que corras a su casa, hasta el mes que viene no vuelve de su viaje por trabajo.

Quiero ir a verle, pero hasta que vuelva nada. Así que lo que queda de mes intento no pensar mucho en él y me centro de nuevo en mi trabajo, mi jefe me pide que haga un reportaje de cómo es estar en una cárcel en un país como lo es Tailandia y lo hago.

Lo que más me asquea de todo lo que me encuentro a mi llegada, es que mi madre y mi padre han vuelto y para colmo mi madre quiere volver a renovar sus botos matrimoniales; la idea me horroriza. Y que tenga que ir de color lavanda aún más.

He vuelto a fumar, porque lo necesita y engordé un kilo de los cinco que había perdido cuando estuve en la cárcel, no está nada mal.

**Espero que el séptimo capítulo haya gustado. Dejar reviews de que creéis que pasará en Agosto y también críticas constructivas.**


	8. Agosto

**Agosto:**

Este mes es demasiado caluroso, bueno no, que llueve, que si no llueve en Agosto en Londres es raro. Mis amigos me dijeron que no llamara ni mensajera a Sherlock, que él ya daría señales de vida. Pero le necesito ya, tanto tiempo sin verle no me gusta. Quiero poder besarle.

Miro la fotografía que nos hicimos el año pasado besándonos, la abrazo y luego la beso. Que guapo es, suspiro mientras no dejo de mirarla.

Miro mi móvil y tengo un mensaje, rezo para que sea de él, pero no, es de publicidad. Lo borro sin mirarlo y vuelvo a dejar mi móvil en la mesa del salón.

Llaman a la puerta, ¿quién podría ser? El cartero que me dice que me trae una carta importante. Firmo donde me dice y cojo la carta. No tiene remitente y eso me hace dudar de quien me la puede mandar. Antes de abrirla, miro el sobre, es elegante y eso me hace pensar en Sherlock. Para salir de dudas y saber si es de Sherlock, la abro y la leo.

_Querido John Hamish Watson:_

_Está usted cordialmente invitado a la fiesta de abogados a la que usted el año pasado fue. Le rogamos su asistencia el 10 de Agosto a las 6 y media de la tarde en la misma recepción del mismo hotel del año pasado._

_Reciba un cordial saludo._

_Comité de abogados de Londres._

Pienso que es una broma la carta, pero que más da el ir allí, a lo mejor me encuentro a Sherlock y le revelo que aún sigo enamorado de él y surge la posibilidad de nuevo de ser pareja. Fantaseo durante un rato hasta que me sereno y llamo a la amiga de mi madre para que me acompañe a comprar un traje bueno y barato para la fiesta. Acepta sin pensárselo dos veces.

Nos recorremos las tiendas que más se ajustan a mi presupuesto, recorremos unas 20 o así antes de encontrar el traje perfecto, no soy muy de ir de compras, pero con ella si lo hago, porque se que ella no me pone mala cara como lo hacen mis amigos o mi madre cuando dijo que no a lo que me enseñan. Por eso Mara es una buena compañera de compras.

El día de la fiesta llega más rápido de lo que me esperaba. Estoy nervioso y se nota, volver a ver Sherlock es un momento importante.

Llegó con un poco de retraso por el maldito tráfico de la ciudad, salgo del taxi en el que he ido y entro con endereza. Cuando entro no veo a nadie, pienso que ya están todos sentados como el año pasado, pero no veo nada. Así que pregunto por si me he equivocado o algo y me dicen que no, que me están esperando.

Cuando alguien me toca el hombro, me sobresalto y me giro de golpe. Le veo a él, le veo de frente, por primera vez en meses no es en una cárcel y sonrió. Está muy, pero que muy guapo trajeado.

— Hola John, pensé que con mi pequeña carta no ibas a venir, pero has venido pensando que había gala como el año pasado – comenta con su dulce voz, esa voz que hace que me quede embodado – siento haberte mentido, pero sino, seguro que no vendrías ni a tiros a verme – que iluso es, hubiera ido sin pensarlo dos veces, pero eso no lo digo, solo me limito a sonreír – bueno, he reservado una mesa para dos, si eres tan amable de acompañarme, te contaré mientras cenamos todo lo que quieras saber.

Dejo ser espontáneo, así que en el momento que se pone a caminar hacia el restaurante, le agarro del brazo, le acerco hacia mí y le beso, aunque me queda un poco alto, me pongo de puntillas para besarle. Se aparta y sin darme tiempo a pestañear me agarra por la cintura y me besa.

— Fui un tonto al dejarte por Greg – me dice una vez que me besa – te quiero.

—De los errores uno aprende – aquellas palabras le animan, porque me sonríe y me acaricia la mejilla – yo nunca dejé de quererte aunque te dijera hace unos meses que si, nunca pude pasar página. Porque para mí, fuiste lo mejor que me había pasado en mi vida.

Para mí esa cena, es de las mejores de mi vida. He vuelto con Sherlock y eso me encanta. Me promete llamarme y mensajearme. Y eso hace cuando llega a casa después de haberme dejado en la mía y compartido un beso en la puerta. Me da las buenas noches.

Todavía no me creo que Sherlock me haya besado y dicho te quiero, porque para él decir te quiero es tan difícil y complicado.

Agosto no es tan mal mes después de todo, Sherlock me cuenta que el adonis que conocimos en Tailandia está ya entre rejas en su país y me alegro. También dejo de llamar a Sherlock, mi actual novio, Voldemort. Otra cosa que he conseguido retomar este mes, es mi novela, mi jefe quería que hablara de mis meses en la cárcel en televisión, pero en vez de eso, voy hablar de ello en mi libro, porque es algo que he vivido y lo que puedo expresar con el mayor realismo posible.

Otra gran cosa que ha pasado en Agosto, que lo he hecho miles de veces con Sherlock, tanto en mi apartamento como en el de él.

**Por fin han vuelto juntos, ¿seguirán juntos lo que queda de año? Para saberlo, seguir leyendo los próximos capítulos que quedan solo 5. Dejarme reviews tanto positivas como constructivas.**


	9. Septiembre

**Septiembre:**

Pensar que llevo medio mes de nuevo con Sherlock me hace el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Mis amigos me dicen que soy afortunado por estar con alguien como Sherlock aunque me engañara tiempo atrás.

Este mes toca la maldita fiesta esa de la renovación de votos de boda de mis padres, Sherlock dice que quiere acompañarme y ese gesto me encanta. Por una parte quiero que todos sepan que hemos vuelto pero por otra no, porque empezarán a preguntar sobre la boda y no quiero hablar de eso, porque todavía Sherlock y yo no hemos decido nada, nos estamos tomando las cosas con calma, no queremos presiones de ningún tipo y menos familiares.

Así que unos días antes le digo a mi madre que iré con Sherlock, pero con la condición de que no preguntar sobre ninguna boda ni nada. No quiero agobiarle ya de primeras y que me deje de nuevo.

La fiesta es un poco loca todo de color lavanda, hasta los invitados van con ropa de color lavanda, quiero volverme a la realidad y ver colores, variedad y no solo un maldito color.

Sherlock ha sabido encaminar bien las preguntas que nos hacían sus padres y los amigos de la familia a cerca de nuestro futuro. Contestaba siempre, todavía no sabemos que haremos, hemos vuelto juntos y eso es lo que importa, somos felices como estamos por el momento, ya llegará el día que todo cambie, pero todavía no lo es, le quiero ahora y le querré siempre.

Esa frase me encantó, porque resumió perfectamente como me sentía. Después de la fiesta rara de mis padres, volvemos a la realidad. No queremos todavía regresar a casa, así que aparcamos el coche cerca del Tamesis y caminamos por el paseo marítimo. Es luna llena y me encanta como está, pero más me encanta Sherlock.

— John, se que es precipitado, pero me gustaría tener un hijo contigo claro. Al ver de nuevo a la hija de Mara me ha entrado de nuevo el instinto paternal – aquello me deja sin palabras, nunca me había planteado tener un hijo y todavía no había fantaseado teniendo uno con Sherlock – no debe ser ahora, podemos esperar hasta que te sientas con ganas.

— No  es eso, es que me has dejado sin palabras – le miro luego me acerco a la barandilla del paseo – claro que quiero. Pero creo que sería mejor con calma, porque tendremos un proceso largo que llevar a cabo para elegir a la mejor candidata para que sea la madre de alquiler, porque adoptar siendo homosexuales es muy difícil, también decidir quien pondrá el esperma y un montón de otras cosas, como el dinero que pagaremos y tener papeles en regla – digo tantas cosas que Sherlock para que me calle me besa.

— Ya nos preocuparemos de eso en otro momento, ahora disfrutemos de la luna y del paseo – vemos una heladería abierta y entramos sin pensarlo dos veces. Compramos cada uno un helado, él de chocolate y dulce de leche y yo de nutella y vainilla, que compartimos gustosamente.

Cuando vuelvo a quedar con mis amigos, les cuento todo, deberías haber visto sus caras diario, eran demasiado graciosas. Debía haberlas grabado en vídeo, pero no lo hice, siempre quedarán grabadas en mi mente para la posteridad.

— ¿Va en serio?  - asiento. No bromearía con algo como el tener un bebé – pues en ese caso, felicidades a los futuros padres. Seréis una gran pareja, sobre todo teniendo a Sherlock que es más responsable que tú.

Que graciosa es veces mi mejor amiga, tanto es así que para que dejara las bromas la invité a una copa o dos ya que estábamos de celebración.

Uno de los amigos de mi mejor amiga me consiguió un trabajo de reportera para un periódico, no he dejado el de reportera en televisión, porque el del periódico es para casos puntuales en los que necesiten a alguien, por el momento, porque si les impresiono bien y demás puede que me contraten fija y pueda dejar el trabajo en la televisión que he visto que no es lo mío. ¿Por qué? Porque desde que he vuelvo al trabajo, mi jefe no me pasa ni una, no me deja hacer nada y si llego un minuto tarde ya me pone a caldo.

Ya me tiene harto, es peor que Moriarty, que ahora que pienso en él, ¿qué será de él? ¿Seguirá en ese trabajo de mierda del que me fui porque no aguantaba más? Puede que algún día le llame y le pregunte, pero solo como amigo curioso nada más.

Cuando le llamo, mientras estoy haciendo la compra en el supermercado, me topo con él, nuestros carritos de la compra chocan, vaya coincidencia, demasiada diría yo.

Ya que estamos allí y nos hemos visto, me dice de tomar algo una vez que paguemos lo que llevamos en el carrito. Acepto sin muchas ganas.

— Oí que Sherlock y tú lo habíais dejado y que a ti te encerraron por posesión de drogas en Tailandia – las noticias vuelvan en esta ciudad a gran velocidad por lo que se ve.

— Si, pero para tu información, Sherlock y yo estamos de nuevo juntos y con planes de futuro sólidos como los de formar una familia – respondo de manera superior y eso hace que se hunda – creo que tú sigues trabajando donde siempre.

— Que va, si lo dejé hace un mes, ahora trabajo donde tú trabajas, solo que he estado viajando porque mi programa va de viajes y conocer ciudades – alucino, tendré que verle en el trabajo, cuando se lo cuente a Sherlock será mi fin.

— Ya veo ya, mejor que viajes mucho y no te pases por las oficinas, son aburridas – digo y me levanto – me marcho que Sherlock pronto llegará de su reunión de trabajo y quiero cocinarle algo.

— Dale recuerdos de tu parte – le digo que se los daré, pero en realidad no lo hago.

Esa noche me siento una fiera en la cama y Sherlock queda exhausto. Dormimos abrazados.

Queda poco para mi cumpleaños, bueno, un mes y unos días, pero quiero hacer algo mejor que el año pasado y si no me pongo a pensar, no haré nada mejor y será un completo desastre otra vez.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo nueve, espero vuestras reviews tanto positivas como constructivas. Podéis poner vuestras teorías de lo que pasará en los siguientes capítulos.**


	10. Octubre

**Octubre:**

Me han dado mi primer trabajo para el periódico y no quiero cagarla ni nada, así que haré las cosas con calma y sin agobios. Me ha tocado cubrir un evento social importante y habrá gente famosa. Quien sabe, a lo mejor me encuentro a mi actor favorito entre los invitados. Sería un puntazo.

El amigo de mi mejor amiga me da las indicaciones por teléfono y a su vez me las manda escritas junto a una lista de famosos que estarán en el evento al correo. Leo los nombres y el de mi actor favorito no aparece, que pena. Pero aún así debo trabajar como un profesional.

Veo a Moriarty en la oficina demasiadas veces y se lo cuento a Sherlock

—Que sucio es, quiere que vuelvas arrastrándote a él - me suelta y yo me río - este no aprende.  
— Y tanto que no aprende - digo mientras miro fotografías de mujeres que pueden ser nuestra madre de alquiler.

Sherlock me observa y le pregunto que pasa. Me sonríe y me toca la mejilla.

— He pensado, podemos usar esperma de ambos, así podremos tener la oportunidad de tener dos bebés en vez de uno y cada uno con el ADN de cada uno de nosotros - me abalanzo sobre él y le beso mil veces por la cara y el cuello hasta dejarle seco - eso es que si - asiento mordiéndome el labio.

Miramos juntos las fotografías mientras me abraza por la espalda y yo me recuesto en su cálido pecho. Estamos así un par de horas hasta que elegimos cinco candidatas para una cita en persona. Sherlock se ofrece a hacer la cena y le dejo, así no quemo nada. Cuando me llama a cenar, ha hecho tortilla de patatas con cebolla, solo por hoy, que sabe que patatas por las noches no debo tomarlas.

Tenemos una noche tranquila viendo una película y como no, yo me duermo en la mitad, pero me deja dormir hasta que acaba y me lleva en brazos a la cama. Le susurro en sueños que le quiero y él me dice que también me quiere o eso se porque me lo dice al día siguiente.

Sigo pensando que no me merezco a Sherlock, es demasiada buena persona para mi, pero aquí le tengo a mi lado, aguantándome como mejor puede y queriéndome con todo su ser. Yo también le quiero demasiado y también quiero lo mejor para ambos en el futuro.

               Lo gracioso de este mes es que me encuentro a Greg y me dice que siente lo que me hizo, el apartarme de un hombre tan bueno como Sherlock. Que tenía celos de mi y tuvo que quitarme lo que le hacía tener celos, pero aún así no estaba bien, porque no tenía a quien amaba. Quería que yo tuviera celos y los tuve y demasiado, porque en el fondo le gustaba. Diario que cosas se inventa la gente para quedar bien y no ser machacado por la verdad. Le dije allí que si, que vale, que ya pasó y que no volviera cerca de mí o Sherlock o le ponía una orden de alojamiento y salió corriendo asustado. Soy un pequeño matón de metro sesenta y nueve centímetros y me gusta.

Se lo conté a mis amigos y se rieron de la situación y luego de broma me empezaron a llamar: Chuck Watson por Chuck Norris. Que graciosos son a veces mis amigos.

Mara me preguntó como iba mi vida al haber vuelto con Sherlock y se lo conté, le conté lo que no sabían aún mis amigos, lo de la madre de alquiler, que ya tenemos a las cinco candidatas finales de las que solo pueden quedar 3 para hacer las pruebas de maternidad.

Llega la última semana del mes y entre ambos entrevistamos a las candidatas, una la descartamos al principio, pero a la otra que tuvimos que descartar, se nos hizo difícil elegir entre las otras cuatro candidatas, hasta que decidimos una.

Comunicamos la noticia tanto a las que se harían la prueba como a las que no y nos alegramos de que el proceso estuviera yendo como iba.

**Y hasta aquí Octubre, quedan 3 capítulos solo. El mes que viene es el cumpleaños de John, ¿alguna sorpresa le tendrá Sherlock preparado? Dejar teorías en comentarios, que os ha parecido este capítulo y críticas constructivas.**


	11. Noviembre

**Noviembre:**

Bueno diario, que poco queda para acabar el año, además te quedan páginas justas para que escriba los dos meses que te quedan y uno extra. Me gusta contarte mucho de mi vida en todos los aspectos.

Este mes es mi cumpleaños, ¿habrá Sherlock preparado algo para celebrarlo? No creo, porque no habla de eso, solo mis amigos que me dicen que me van a llevar a cenar a un sitio elegante y luego a las discotecas más exclusivas de la ciudad y yo acepto. Así que acepto la ropa que me dicen que me ponga. Que sin ellos yo vestiría siempre igual.

Me acabo de arreglar el pelo, eso si me gusta llevarlo bien arreglado siempre que salgo a cualquier lado. Mis amigos no están en la limusina que se suponía que debía llevarnos a todos al restaurante y luego a las discotecas. El chofer, me abre la puerta, me tiende una nota plegada y luego me dice que entre que tenemos una noche larga.

Mientras conduce a donde sea, me recuesto en mi asiento y leo la nota.

_Felicidades Chuck Watson, no hemos podido ir a celebrar tu cumpleaños, compromisos de última hora. Pero te hemos preparado un plan mejor, ya lo verás, te va a gustar más que lo que te habíamos planeado, confía en nosotros._

_Firmado la pandilla de Chuck Watson_.

Una vez leída la nota, la guardo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y miro por la ventana, nos estamos alejando de la ciudad un poco. Le pregunto al conductor de la limusina pero solo sonríe y me da algo de miedo.

Quiero irme de allí, pero si mis amigos han organizado esto, será mejor que acepte y deje ver hacia donde va toda esta locura de última hora que se han inventado.

Al cabo de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos la limusina se para enfrente de un pequeño castillo y me bajo una vez que el chófer me dice que lo haga. Escucho mi canción, la que tengo con Sherlock y pienso en él, pero se que él está trabajando y no puede estar aquí.

— Podría hacerme el favor de cerrar los ojos – me dice el conductor y yo asiento. Me pone una venda – no tenga miedo, esto es parte de su loca sorpresa o se me han dicho.

— Está bien – me lleva agarrado – suena la canción que es la que comparto con mi novio, nuestra canción y huele genial, a mi plato favorito.

Se que me suelta cuando paramos y me quedo allí con la venda puesta esperando a ver que pasa. Me impaciento y eso no es bueno, porque no deja de sonar nuestra canción y no quiero llorar por él, por no tenerle a mi lado celebrando mi 33º cumpleaños.

— Bueno, veo que la pareja ya está – no entiendo a que viene eso – William Sherlock Scott Holmes, ¿quieres a John Hamish Watson como tu esposo, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza? - ¿Me estoy casando? No puede ser, no y no.

— Si quiero casarme con John Hamish Watson – la voz de Sherlock me hace sentirme protegido en parte y su mano en mi mejilla me hace sentirme querido – Hasta Plutón iría por ti.

— John Hamish Watson, ¿quieres a William Sherlock Scott Holmes como tu esposo, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza? – me pregunta el cura, no veo nada, todavía tengo la venda en los ojos.

— Esto es muy raro, nunca había vivido algo así, pero que diablos, claro que quiero – digo intentando tocar a Sherlock.

Cuando me besa, después de ponerme el anillo, me quita la venda, todo el mundo presente grita lleno de felicidad. Esta boda improvisada es más mi estilo, es más o menos como la había programado en mi carpeta de la boda, me alegro que Sherlock la llevara a cabo con sus modificaciones. Me encanta ver lo espontáneo que puede llegar a ser mi querido marido, si, ahora le puedo llamar así.

— Una cosa que se me olvidaba – aquello me devuelve a la realidad – feliz cumpleaños querido marido mío – y me vuelve a besar mientras nuestros amigos nos tiran arroz.

Entramos en el pequeño castillo que si ya por fuera era perfecto, por dentro lo era aún más, deberías haber visto diario como estaba todo colocado, parecía un cuento de hadas hecho para hombres gays y que no parecen tan gays. Era como me lo había imaginado.

Lo mejor de la noche a parte del perfecto discurso de bodas de Sherlock, el que tenemos grabado, tenemos toda la boda, desde que me vendan hasta que nos vamos, el vídeo debe durar 3 horas, pero no me importa, he pedido varias copias tanto en físico como en digital para no perder ninguna; es el baile, Sherlock me llevaba como una pluma. Ha aprendido a bailar y me encanta.

— I love you – me dice y me besa mientras nuestros amigos gritan de la emoción. Yo le digo que le adoro por todo lo que ha hecho y sonríe encantado.

La noche de bodas me la salto, porque es privada, incluso para ti querido diario. Solo decirte que fue única en la suite del pequeño castillo. El día de mi cumpleaños fue único y el mejor que pude tener o puedo llegar a tener. Que bonito es ahora contemplar a mi marido, si, ya le puedo llamar así.

**Que bonito me ha quedado el cumpleaños de John, por eso me merezco alguna que otra review, tanto positiva y constructiva. Quedan dos capítulos, si, solo dos y se acaba y no creo que haga tercera parte, ni acabé el libro de lo fumada que es.**


	12. Diciembre

**Diciembre:**

Habíamos parado lo de la elección de la candidata porque el mes pasado en “teoría” era muy lioso para Sherlock por trabajo y al final la razón era para darme el mejor cumpleaños de la historia. Que adorable es.

Al final hemos decidido a nuestra candidata a la que si hay suerte el día 16 se quedará en cinta. Esperemos que a si sea, aunque las primeras semanas son inestables. Así que no tenemos todavía mucha fe hasta que pasen 16 semanas o así de embarazo.

Pronto será Navidad y Sherlock quiere celebrarla por todo lo alto al ser nuestra primera Navidad de muchas como marido y marido. Que bien me suena esa. Señor John Watson Holmes. Si, hemos hablado de eso y me dijo que le parecía bien que conservara mi apellido y lo pusiera antes del suyo y queda genial.

En Navidad haremos oficial que seremos padres, eso si la madre de alquiler queda en cinta. Que yo espero que si, quiero tener un hijo con mi querido Sherlock.

Preparamos una gran cena para el 24, a la que invitamos a nuestros padres, a mis amigos, a la mejor amiga de mi madre con su marido y compañero de bufete de abogados que Sherlock y a la pequeña.

Es una cena para nuestros más allegados y no muy ostentosa, tampoco queremos que nos tengan envidia por dar una gran cena.

Ayudo a poner la mesa en casa de Sherlock, porque en la mía no cabríamos ni embutidos como sardinas en lata. Que comparación más odiosa he hecho. No me gusta nada de nada.

Cenamos tranquilos, algún que otro comentario de cómo nos va la vida de casados o de mi madre resentida por no haberla invitado a la boda, pero le he repetido un millón de veces que era cosa de Sherlock y solo invito a gente que sabría que no montaría escena al hacerlo de la manera que nos casamos.

Miro a Sherlock, tengo ganas de contarles a todos las noticias buenas, no puedo esperar para que sirvamos el postre, me muerdo las uñas de lo nervioso que estoy.

—Es hora del postre, espero que tengáis sitio para un poco de tarta de melaza* con una bola de helado de vainilla la lado y recubierta de sirope de chocolate – muchos dicen que no, pero sabemos que al verla querrán – es casera.

— Ahora que todos estáis servidos, antes de que comáis. John y yo tenemos noticias que haceros – todos mirar a Sherlock con expectación – si todo sale bien y no pasa nada en 15 semanas, porque ya ha pasado una semana desde que se quedó en cinta, podemos tener de aquella a seis meses un bebé o dos gracias a una madre de alquiler. Algunos sabíais que estamos en proceso, pero no sabíais que ya tenemos todo en regla y esperemos ser padres pronto.

Muchos se levantan para darnos la mano o abrazarnos mientras nos dan la enhorabuena por el gran pasado que estamos tomando en nuestra vida como casados. Mi padre me dice que es precioso lo que hacemos y que si alguna vez necesitamos un canguro, que él se encargará con ganas de su nieto o nietos, mi madre solo dice felicidades por el gran paso. Los padres de Sherlock se ofrecen a ayudarnos con la compra de las cosas que necesitemos para lo que nos venga. Sherlock y yo decimos a la vez que no hace falta que nos compren algo, que el gesto es lo que cuenta. Pero ambos sabemos que no solo se quedarán con el gesto y comprarán cosas.

Una vez que todos nos han felicitado, comemos el postre y si, todos los que lo toman, dicen que está de muerte, que Sherlock cocina de maravilla y eso no lo niego, encambio yo y la cocina nada.

El día de fin de año lo pasamos en una escapada romántica a París, la ciudad de las luces. Me enamoro de la ciudad y de su forma. Pero prefiero Londres, porque París me parece más caótica y si viviera allí saldría de casa por no saber francés.

Aún así, el día de fin de año en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel es de lo más romántico del mundo, las vistas son de lo mejor y nos llevamos un gran recuerdo, un pequeño retrato de ambos mirando las vistas que un artista callejero nos hizo por 20 euros, pero Sherlock por ser fin de año le dio 100 euros, es decir, 80 euros de propina y el artista se asombró por la generosidad de mi marido.

Pondremos el retrato una vez que lo enmarquemos en el salón de casa para contemplarlo todos los días.

Y este año se ha acabado querido diario, un año más junto a ti, ha sido un año difícil, ha tenido muchos momentos de altibajos, pero el final de año, los últimos cinco meses han sido de lo mejor. Tener a Sherlock a mi lado me hace una mejor persona y sobre todo me hace amarle cada día más y más.

**Se acabó Diciembre, ahora toca esperar al epílogo y se acabó el fic, ha sido bonito escribirlo en la madrugada. Espero reviews tanto positivas como constructivas.**


	13. Epílogo: 9 Meses Después

**Epílogo: 9 Meses Después:**

Han pasado 9 meses desde que dimos la noticia de que íbamos a ser padres, pues hoy es el día, hoy querido diario seremos padre de dos pequeños bebés. Seguro que uno se parece a él y el otro a mí. La madre de alquiler nos llamó cuando rompió aguas, de que iba al hospital en ambulancia, nos dijo el hospital y ambos dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo y fuimos a ayudarla.

Como a mi la sangre me marea un poco, ha sido Sherlock quien la ha acompañado durante el parto para que no se sienta sola. Así que me ha tocado esperar en la sala de espera de partos a que terminen, espero que salga todo bien, no quiero llevarme sustos.

— John, hemos sido padres de un precioso bebé que se parece a ti y de una niña que se parece más a mi – miro a Sherlock, sus ojos tienen un brillo especial y me encanta - ¿quieres verlos?

Asiento y me lleva a donde llevan a los recién nacidos hasta que la madre despierta y puede verlos por si sola. Entramos en la sala llena de bebés y me dice cuales son los nuevos. Que adorables son el pequeño Hamish y la pequeña Harriet. Bonitos nombres para bebés, Sherlock los escogió y yo estuve de acuerdo con que se llamarán así. Y tenía razón, Harriet es como él, tienen el mismo color de ojos y todo, en cambio Hamish es una viva imagen de yo de pequeño.

Sherlock les saca una foto y me dice, para el álbum. Le beso allí, me da igual lo que digan, necesito besarle, porque me encanta lo que nos ha pasado en tan pocos meses de matrimonio y no nos cambio por nada del mundo.

Cuando la madre despierta, la vamos a ver, le dejamos ver a los pequeños y quedarse con ellos hasta que le den el alta y luego nos los llevamos, ella puede venir a verlos si nos avisa antes, porque claro no podemos decirles a los niños cuando sean mayores que no tienen madre cuando si la tienen.

Llegamos a casa con los pequeños por primera vez y todo se nos hace nuevo, porque claro, hemos cambiado de casa, a una con varios dormitorios, cinco concretamente, pero mientras son pequeños compartirán habitación y la que es para uno de ellos se convierte en habitación de juegos. La habitación restante es para visitas.

La casa es mejor que la anterior y me encanta, así con su pequeño jardín en la parte de atrás.

Una vez que hemos acomodado a los pequeños, nuestra vida como padres solo acaba de empezar y dará muchas vueltas, porque dos bebés son peores que uno. Pero entre ambos daremos llevado el tener dos y no solo uno.

Nuestra vida de casados y con hijos comenzaba y la nueva etapa conyugal pintaba bien por un lado y por otro un poco oscuro. Pero la familia Holmes Watson podría con todo.

**Y hasta aquí la segunda parte, como os dije en anteriores capítulos, la tercera parte no la haré, porque no la he acabado y fue una ida de olla de la autora. A lo que iba, espero que hayáis disfrutado capítulo a capítulo. Ahora es vuestro turno, dejar reviews, tanto positivas como constructivas. Nos leemos en futuros fics tanto de un solo capítulos como por capítulos como este.**


End file.
